ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Mr. Bean (Series 2) 2020
Mr. Bean is a British sitcom created by Rowan Atkinson and Richard Curtis, produced by Tiger Aspect Productions, and starring Atkinson as the title character. The episodes were co-written by Atkinson, alongside Curtis and Robin Driscoll.The Series Premiered on January 1st 2020 Development Mr. Bean returned in a sketch for Comic Relief to celebrate his 25th anniversary. In the sketch, Bean attends a funeral and does his best to fit in. When a man next to Bean blows his nose, Bean does the same thing, but blows loud. He also cries when people start to cry. When Bean see a man bowing to the coffin, kisses the wife and shaking the husband's hand, Bean does the same thing, but he kisses the wife passionately and hugs the husband. A man pats the coffin, so Bean gently pats the coffin before patting the coffin again and pretends that the deceased is alive, before explaining that it was a joke. Before going to his seat, Bean takes a selfie next to the coffin. When he sees a girl putting a flower on the coffin and hugging the coffin, Bean decides to do it, but since he doesn't have a flower, he puts a bag of boiled sweets on the coffin, but when hugging it, he accidentally knocks it down but manages to fix it a little (with some help), but puts the word "love" to "vole". When he sees the wife cry, he goes to kiss her before being pulled away by the man. When the priest says that the funeral is for a man named David, Bean realizes that he is at the wrong one and quickly drives to the chapel next door. After arriving there, he realizes that he left his boiled sweets at the other funeral and quickly crawls back to retrieve them. In Late 2019 BBC One,BBC Two & CBBC announced they would be teaming up Rowan Atkinson to revive the live action series for a 2nd series. Opening Mr. Bean falls from the sky in a beam of light, accompanied by a choir singing Ecce homo qui est faba ("Behold the man who is a bean") These opening sequences were initially in black and white in episodes one, and were intended by the producers to show his status as an "ordinary man cast into the spotlight". However, later episodes & the end of episode one showed Mr. Bean dropping from the night sky in a deserted London street against the backdrop of St Paul's Cathedral. Music Mr. Bean features a choral theme tune in the key of C major written by Howard Goodall and performed by the Choir of Southwark Cathedral (later Christ Church Cathedral, Oxford). The words sung during the title sequences are in Latin: * "Ecce et reditus homo qui est faba" – "Behold the return the man who is a bean" (sung at beginning) * "Finis partis primae" – "End of part one" (sung before the advertisement break on Dave & Gold airings) * "Pars secunda" – "Part two" (sung after the advertisement break on Dave & Gold airings) * "Vale homo qui est faba" – "Farewell, man who is a bean" (sung at end) The theme was later released on Goodall's album Choral Works. Goodall also wrote an accompanying music track for many episodes. The first episode of Series one featured an up-beat instrumental piece, also composed by Howard Goodall, which was more an incidental tune than a theme. It was used while Bean drove between locations intimidating the blue Reliant, and as such, was sometimes heard in later episodes whenever Bean's nemesis is seen. The instrumental of the theme tune was used in animated Mr. Bean in the original series finale "Double Trouble". In The Episode Mr. Bean Meets Blackadder, the intro accompanied by a full orchestral version of the Howard Goodall's Blackadder theme combine with Ecce Homo. The closing theme is a reprisal of the heroic version of the first series, with new lyrics sung by Giles Underwood Episodes